Katsuma Band
by fangs211
Summary: My katsuma monster is in a band. I dunno if a lot of people play moshi monsters so I'm not sure if you'll really understand this, but enjoy and feel free to post hate comments if you truely feel that way.


Disclaimer: Okay, this is my monster and my friends' monsters, but it's all for Moshi Monsters. I love my monster! Yeah! If you want to see the inspiration for this story, check out my monster at .com/fangs211

Hope you like this! A bit pointless though.

The yellow and blue katsuma shoved his books into his locker and slammed it shut. He slugged his backpack over his shoulder and dashed off. Spotting his green and pink katsuma friend, he called, "Hey, Starr! Wait up."

His best friend stopped, turning around to wait. His light green eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend. "Hey Fangs."

"Hey, Starr. Shall we shoot hoops?" Fangs asked.

"You're forgetting about our band practice," Starr reminded. "If we want to beat the Poppet Pops in front of the Fizzbangs, then we have to practice a lot."

"Oh, that's right. Katsongma." Fangs dragged his paws over the ground, kicking up dust. The Poppet Pops was a band made up by three poppet and a luvli, all of them girls. The Fizzbangs were the best band in the moshi monster world. It made Katsongma, Fangs's and Starr's band, seem like Sludge Fudge. Although Fangs was eager to perform his first concert, he thought it was lame to waste three hours every other day practicing.

Fangs walked into the house, Starr right behind him. He tossed his backpack on his cousin's floor. Fangsy was only half a year younger than Fangs. He was the ordinary katsuma color. Orange and dark orange with navy blue eyes. Fangs was Fangsy's roll model, for some unknown reason.

"Fangs!" squeaked the orange katsuma. "Have you seem Nightstar?"

"Nope." Fangs rummaged through Fangsy's fridge. He found five bottles of toda soda in the back. He threw one to Fangsy and another to Starr. They snapped open the lid and took a long, soothing sip.

Terry walked into the kitchen and grabbed the fourth one. Terry was a yellow and dark orange katsuma with navy eyes. He was shy around others but not around his friends.

At the same moment, a sky blue and black katsuma with red eyes dashed in, panting heavily. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. My little brother hid my math book," he panted. He snatched the last Toda soda and chugged it down. "Mmm."

Fangs smirked. "You're just in time, Nightstar." He nodded at Starr as the five katsumas travel into Fangsy's garage, where all the band equipment was.

"And ready. And a one, two, three, four!" Starr commanded.

Fangs began beating on his drums, nodding to the beat. Then Terry started playing his piano and Fangsy strummed his guitar.

"I'm through with standing in line. To clubs we'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth. And I'm never gonna win. This life hasn't turned out. Quite the way I want it to be," Starr sang into the microphone, reading off the paper titled 'Rockstar by Nickelback'. They had argued over which song should they perform. Fangs wanted 'Diva La Vida' by Coldplay. Fangsy wanted 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter, even though he was always a cheerful monster. He muttered something about how the song's theme was about happiness, even in dark times. Fangs had no idea what that was suppose to mean. Starr wanted 'Fireflies' by Owl City and Nightstar wanted 'Rockstar'. Terry didn't really want to nominate a song. They ended up with 'Rockstar' because it meant what they wanted.

"Tell me what you want," Nightstar growled into his microphone, toying with the record player, just like a DJ.

"I want a brand new house. On an episode of Cribs. And a bathroom I can play baseball in. And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me," Starr continued.  
>"So what you need?"<p>

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit. And a big black jet with a bedroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet."

"Been there, done that."

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars. My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
>Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me."<p>

"So how you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name," Starr sang.

"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars. In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's. Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny. With her bleach blond hair," Fangsy, Terry, and Fangs chorused, stomping their feet. "Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar! Hey hey, I wanna be a rockstar."

"I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels. Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes. Sign a couple autographs. So I can eat my meals for free," Starr yelled.

"I'll have the quesadilla, on the house."

"I'm gonna dress my ass. With the latest fashion. Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion. Gonna date a centerfold that loves to. Blow my money for me."

"So how you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame. I'd even cut my hair and change my name."

"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars. In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's. Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny. With her bleach blond hair," Fangs, Fangsy and Terry repeated. "Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar!"

"And we'll hide out in the private rooms. With the latest dictionary and today's who's who. They'll get you anything with that evil smile. Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar. I'm gonna sing those songs. That offend the censors. Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser. I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs. Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong."  
>"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars. In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's. Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny. With her bleach blond hair. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar!" Fangs and Terry said, less enthusiastic. Fangsy smirked and didn't sing along, even when Fangs shot him a death glare.<p>

And we'll hide out in the private rooms. With the latest dictionary and today's who's who. They'll get you anything with that evil smile. Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar," Starr finished, panting slightly. He took a long swig of Toad Soda. "Take five, you guys."

Then Fangs pounced on Fangsy. "How dare you bowed out on me! If you do that during the real performance, I'll skin you alive and feed you to White Fang!"

Fangsy squealed, sounding like Blurp. "Sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Guys, guys!" Starr shouted. "Get a grip, Fangs. Fangsy, sing next time."

Fangs laid back, pressing his cheek against the cold cement. It felt good compared to the spring's already hot climate. "He'd better."

Starr rolled his eyes. "I take it that we learned our lines?"

"Uh huh." Came four bored reply.

"Good. Once more then?"

They groaned, Fangs loudest of all. "Can we just hang out? My hands are sore from drumming," he begged. "It's like I got writer's cramp!"

"And my claws hurt," added Fangsy.

"I'm tired," complained Nightstar.

"What he said," Terry groaned.

"Come on. One more time. Then we can shoot hoops or hang out," Starr sighed.

They obeyed. Fangs felt tired and breathless by the time they were finished. He flopped over and closed his eyes.

Nightstar nudged him with his toe. "You okay?"

"No," Fangs groaned. "I'm dead. Let me rest in peace." He flung one paw over his eyes.

Nightstar laughed. "You're such a faker. Big Bad Bill's coming with a load of herbs."

"Ow! Get your toenails out of my tail," Fangs grumbled to Nightstar. Fangsy's moshling prodded Fangs roughly, gabbling lowly to himself. Fangs pushed Big Bad Bill away. "I'm not dead. Leave me along."

Fangsy chuckled. "Come on, cuz. Bill, go tend to your herbs. Fangs, we're going to the movie for some Slopcorn and Spider Lollies. There's Night of the Waking Zommers."

"I'm not going," Fangs groaned. "I won't make it to the nest rehearsal."

"Please? I'll treat you to a Slug Slurp Slushie."

"Make it two."

"As if you don't raid my fridge enough. Alright."

Fangs sat up, grinning. "Thanks, dude."

Fangs took a slow bite from his Swirlberry Muffin, chewing twenty times before swallowing. Then he took a little sip from his Carton of Sour Milk. McNulty whined and pawed at his leg. He rolled over and begged.

_Give me some!_

Fangs was the only one who understood some moshling talk. He slowly broke off a small chunk and fed it to the dog moshling. McNulty gobbled it up and begged for more. Fangs took another slow bite for himself and gave McNulty another crumb. Bite, chew, drink, and a piece for McNulty. Bite, chew, drink, and a piece for McNulty. Bite, chew… _Ring!_

Fangs jumped, spilling some sour milk on his chin. He snagged the Bone Phone off his backpack. "Hello?"

"Fangs, where have you been?" Came the demanding voice of Nightstar.

"I'm eating," Fangs replied, snickering as McNulty licked his face. "Down boy!"

_Yum, yum, yum!_

"Well get a move on!" Nightstar commanded.

"I'm going, I'm going." Fangs took two more bites and a long gulp from the carton. He dropped the rest of the muffin in McNulty's bowl and poured the milk over it. "There you go, Nulty, soggy muffin and milk for breakfast."

McNulty wolfed it down before sitting back and licking his paw. Fangs gave him a long belly scratch. McNulty's tail swished happily.

**R U COMING OR NOT?** Nightstar texted.

**sheesh! i'm going! **

**HURRY UP!**

Fangs petted McNulty's head once more before leaving. McNulty gave him a long, sad look. Burnie lifted one eyelid briefly but didn't budge from his warm, sunny spot on the windowsill. White Fang growled playfully at him, but Fangs walked forward. Any distractions and Nightstar will be nailing his ass on the wall. He trudged slowly to Fangsy's house, grumbling under his breath. Why oh why oh why did he had to go?

THUNK!

"Ow," Fangs groaned, rubbing his noggin. That was going to leave a mark. A wet tongue wiped across his face. "Get off, you big dofus."

"McNully, get off," a voice shouted. Zommer, by the sounds of it. Fangs sat up, pushing the licking dog off his stomach. A green skinned, blue haired zommer with red orange eyes was staring down at him. Yup. Fangs was right. It was a zommer. And the dog was identical to McNulty, except she was a female.

"Sorry 'bout that. McNully likes greeting people with friendly licks. Hey, I'm Knightrider, by the way." The zommer held out his hand.

Fangs shrudded but shook paws with hand. "That's alright. I'm very used to having dog moshlings pouncing on me. I own two myself. Is that your dog?"

Knightrider shook his head. "It's my little sister's orphan friend's sister's. You look familiar. Have we met before?" He bent down to retrieve the fallen furzbee.

Fangs rubbed his aching head. "Dunno. I'm Fangs. We probably go to the same middle school."

The zommer scratched its head then poked a finger into its empty eye socket. Fangs flinched but didn't say anything. Knightrider wiped some drool off his chin. "Nope. I go to a high school. Say! Are you Fangs from the Katsongmas? McNully's owner was gushing over your band. Then my sister's friend caught on and then my sister." Knightrider's eye rolled over to the other eye socket in disapproval. "I have nothing against your band. It's just that my sister talks nonstop about your band.

From what Fangs could make of it, one of McNully's owner was in middle school and she didn't really like taking care of McNully. Knightrider's sister was probably in elementary. Remembering his band, Fangs smacked his head, making it hurt even more. "About that. Um, not to be rude, but we have another practice session today. Right now."

"Oh, sorry. I'm keeping you from your practice, aren't I?" Knightrider nodded thoughtfully. "Well, good-bye. See you later, I guess. I'll probably go to your concert."

Fangs nodded. "Bye."

The zommer nodded. "Come, McNully."

Fangs rubbed his head. Oh man as he late! Oh well. At least he could use his head injury as an excuse. Maybe even a reason to skip practicing...

FAILURE! Fifteen minutes later, Fangs was sprawled on the couch, a packet of frozen Roast Beast on his forehead and Bill forcing crushed herbs that tasted like Chocolate Covered Broccoli without the chocolate and left to spoil in the sun down his throat. And thirty minutes later, Fangs was drumming, the swelling gone but a throbbing was still in his head and a horrible taste was in his mouth.

"Okay!" Starr chirped cheerfully at the end of the day. "Next Saturday is the concert. We still have to beat the other monsters. Our next practice will be tomorrow."

"Great. I wanna be a rockstar," Fangsy cheered unenthusiastically.

"If it takes this much practice, then I'll rather settle on being a regular monster," Fangs muttered.

"You said it," Nightstar agreed.

Fangs scribbled an answer on his test and frowned at the next question. This was so boring. Why did he have to take a science test on how humans worked? What kind of question was this?

Humans eat_ while watching a movie.

Popcorn

Pepper Slopcorn

None of the Above

He was pretty sure it wasn't Pepper Slopcorn. Although he didn't like Pepper Slopcorn, Nightstar did. Pepper Slopcorn was a mixture of Slopcorn and Pepper Popcorn. Fangsy wondered what Pepper Popcorn was without the peppers. Probably just the fluffy, white, crunchy stuff that tasted bland. Hmm. Pepper Popcorn can't be called pepper popcorn without the peppers. So that white stuff is popcorn. Humans were weird, so they would eat popcorn...

He bubbled in the last answer randomly, not even bothering to read the question. He stood up and set the test sheet on the teacher's desk. Done.

He sat down and began drawing a picture of his McNulty. Just as he was finishing the final touches to McNulty's shining eyes, the paper was whisked away from him. Startled, he looked around.

Luvli Laura, the luvli in the Poppet Pops, leered at the picture behind him. Everyone called her LL. Ironically, she was the singer in the Poppet Pops, but not the leader. Fangs was glad the band was named after the majority of poppets. "Hey! Give that back!" he hissed.

LL leered at him. "Why cha going to do if I don't?" She erased something and then scribbled on his drawing.

"Give it back," Fangs repeated. By then, most of the monsters had finished their test and were chatting among themselves. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay class! Tidy up. Oh yeah, next Monday, we're going to have our project voting. That's right. We're going to have a vote on whose's project is going to be on my 'Best Project Shelf'. This week's project will be on Moshlings. Be creative," the teacher ordered. Best Projects were only held once a month. The winning project was place on a shelf with the other Best Projects and the person was able to get twenty rox from the teacher and a one grade higher bump.

_Briiiing!_

Fangs slammed his book shut and stood up. LL had already closed her books and was flying out the door.

_Stupid cherry with tiny wings. She shouldn't be able to fly. Too fat body with too small wings._ He grabbed his backpack and stomped out. Great. Math was next. Somehow, he was one grade smarter in math, meaning he had to be in the higher class. Unfortunately, he kept it a secret. By the time his old math teacher figured out what was going on, it was too late to catch up in the advance class. And he was placed in the regular class. He slowly dragged his paws.

The poppets in the Poppet Pops were one grade older, but had trouble in math. Great. He had to deal with them for one hour every school day.

He slumped into his seat, and took out his math folder. He could hear the poppets' stupid giggles, mixed with names. If McNulty was here, he'll tell Fangs what they were saying, right?

Another test. Great. Just what he needed on a Monday. He scanned through the ten questions. This was soo easy! He scribbled the answers, showing his work neatly. On the last one, he had to count his claws to be sure, but he finished it, with still forty five minutes left.

Thirty minutes later…

"Okay class, everyone's done with their test. So let's have a little competition!" cheered the teacher. "Everyone get a mini whiteboard, and a marker."

They obeyed. Fangs sketched McNulty in the corner.

"Okay. Now I shall write a problem on my mini whiteboard and show it to you by ELMO. When I uncover it, solve the problem. Then come to the front if you're done. Whoever's right first will stay in the back with the ELMO with their face to the back wall. I'll write the next question, give everyone else a five second head start and then the monster in the back can turn around and start. If he or she can beat everyone else again, then you'll get one rox, okay. If not, then the new champion will proceed. Okay, here goes."

Fangs jolt down the problem and scratched the work out before writing the anwer. Too late. A furi was done first.

"Um, this IS the right answer but there's no work," the teacher pointed out.

"You didn't say we had to show our work," pointed out the furi.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "I'll let it pass this time. But next time, everyone has to show their work."

The next problem was shown. Fangs solved it quickly and stood up, half a second before UB did and a whole two seconds before the furi dropped his marker, signaling he was done too. UB was the leader of the Poppet Pops. The other two poppets were BP and WC. There even was a a diavlo, RatBoy or RB, and a katsuma, Chris, in the band. Fangs didn't mind the katsuma. He was pretty popular and smart. Chris wasn't mean at all-he avoided trouble and sometimes prevented it.

"Um, good work Fangs," approved the teacher. "Sorry, you'll have to go back," she said to the furi.

Fangs quivered with excitement as he stared at the grey wall. Here was his chance to prove to all the eighth graders in this class that he belonged here.

_Why do I even want to prove I belong here?_ Fangs thought to himself_. I don't belong here! I show I'm better than them and they'll kick my ass for sure. Hmm. I don't want to prove I belong. I want to prove I belong in eight grade math because I'm smart. This is my chance to prove to myself that I'm smarter than them!_

And devious thoughts formed in the mischievous mind of the devilish katsuma.

"Five seconds, you can turn around, Fangs," the teacher reminded. Fangs turned around and pounced on the marker. He wrote down the work and was halfway through the answer when UB stood up.

"Correct," the teacher noted, checking UB's work. As the poppet and the katsuma traded placed, UB stuck her middle finger at Fangs.

Fangs hiss back at her, bared his fangs what looked like a grin to everyone else, stuck his tongue out, and crossed his eyes. All that was in the briefest second and no one noticed.

_Brriingg!_

Ahh, the beloved bell. Fangs stood up and with royal cat grace, pranced out of the room, giving two soft meows before hurrying to his next class, language arts.

Blah blah blah blah.

One hour later, he was sitting at his usual lunch table, playing with his slop. He didn't plan on eating it, horrible cafeteria stuff. That's why he'd brought a backup lunch ever since…today. Good old Burnie. All Fangs had to do was tell Burnie how was his day and that dragon was always on hand.

"Hey Fangs," Terry greeted. "How come in language arts, you looked zone out?"

"Because I'm sooo bored," Fangs half wailed.

"Mmmhmm."Terry scooped a spoonful of the slop. "How could anyone eat this stuff? It's gross!"

"Yeah but for three rox, this is a lot of food. Enough to feed three hobos," Starr pointed out, sitting down next to Fangs. "In language arts, you looked as if your mind was somewhere else?"

Fangs covered his face with his long rabbit like ears. His voice muffled, Fangs muttered the same thing. "Because I was bored! Anyways, I heard everything. See? I even took notes." Fangs ran his claws down the surface of the slimy slop. "Nasty. I know of no one who would eat this happily."

"Except for Fangsy and Nightstar," Starr pointed out, taking a reluctant bite. "But hey! We katsumas have to eat something or our stomach will be growling. Very un katumaish."

Fangs laughed.

"Of course, Fangs can growl cause everyone's used to him doing that," Starr added hastily.

Terry looked longingly at the Quenut Butter Sandwich on Fangs's plate. "You're so lucky, having Burnie make you that lunch."

Fangs shrugged and tore his sandwich into three. He gave a part to his two friends. "There. So none of us will starve."

Terry took an appreciative bite. "Thanks. Give Burnie my regards, 'kay?"

"Okay." Fangs tossed his piece into the air and chomped it down. "Have you ever noticed why there aren't any wild moshlings around anymore? They probably ran away cause the food we toss to them is slop."

"Hmm. Interesting thought," Starr commented, taking a slow bite, then poked at his slop. "But you keep on forgetting about Scamp."

The frog dog bounced up and ate every last drop of slop. "Ribbbit, ruff!"

"Have a nice day, Scamp," Fangs called after it as it hopped away.

_SPLAT!_

Fangs stiffened, slop dripping off one ear. His pink eyes, dangerously flashing hate as he slowly turned his gaze up. RatBoy was laughing with LL, UB, WC, and BP, just two tables away. Fangs's eyes narrowed dangerously. A growl rattled in his throat.

"Fangs," Starr warned.

_SPLAT! SPLAT!_

Two more globs of slop smacked into Fangs. The growl in Fangs's throat increased in volume.

"Fangs, let it go," Starr and Terry warned.

_SPLAT SPLAT Whoosh SPLAT!_

Four more glops of slop were flung at Fangs. Two smashed into his face. One barely missed Terry's ears. The last one landed on Starr's chest.

"Fangs!" Star yelled. "No! Stay! Sit! Heel!"

"_Rraaww!_" Fangs yowled, lunging at RatBoy. No one, no one at all, ever threw slop at his best friends.

Fangs crossed his paws over his chest, still growling and fuming over that. His fur was covered in singed patches, and he hurted from head to tail. His teeth hurted and his claws were blunt and ached. His right paw even had some flesh burnt off. Never ever go against a diavlo if you were a katsuma. They had cooled lava tough skin, can fly, and were able to cough fire. A furi was the next ones not to go against. Even being a gentle giant, they had long, tangled fur that was impossible to claw through to the skin and they were really strong. They could throw you as if you were a cuddly human. The next one was a zommer. They were already half dead and their flesh was already torn so a katsuma's claws would have no effect. Poppets were easier. All talk, no walk and always running away. A luvli was the easiest. Cherry squishy skin, but they had wings and were able to fly away from danger. So it was Diavlo, Furi, Katsuma, Zommer, Poppet, and Luvli in the order of who could dominate in fighting.

RatBoy was sitting in a chair five seats away, sobbing softly. The diavlo's cooled lava tough skin was barely scratched. Only one short gash that could have been passed as a paper cut was seen on its cheek. Hot lava was seeping out of the wound. And yet the monster was sobbing while Fangs, who was a lot more badly injured, just examined his wounds nonchalantly, as if they weren't his wounds.

Fangs had leapt at the flying volcano. RatBoy spat fire all over Fangs. And then Fangs was sitting on top of the other monster, right where the lava was spewing. He burnt his feet but clawed at the other monster fiercely. The monster was too wimpy to actually fight back, having the enemy on his head.

So the next time Fangs remembered was being torn apart, claws still out and swiping at the air while the other one was screaming.

Fangs wasn't really the type to fight. He was shy around his enemies, barely looking at their face. He would growl instead if fight. Usually, his glares were enough to put an enemy off so there was no need to show claws. But his name itself screamed _Don't mess with me!_

This was going to spread rumors.

Sure enough, the principal lectured them about no throwing food at one another, not burning a fellow schoolmate, and no fighting. As a result, Fangs had detention for one day-for fighting. RatBoy had four days. One for wasting food, another for provoking a fight, another for fighting back, and one for hitting Star. Fangs had to serve his time on Friday while RatBoy had to serve on Monday through Thursday.

Fangs went back to class, his burnt arm covered in bandages and a icepack balanced on his head. He promptly flung his icepack into the trash right outside his history class and silently walked into the chatting class. Even so, the class hushed as thirty five curious eyes looked over at him. He wanted to snap 'What?' at them but decided not to.

Fangs trudged to his seat and sat down next in between Terry and Starr. His friends gave him a what-happened-in-the-office look but didn't say anything. The class began chatting again.

"What happened?" Terry asked, giving Fangs the sheets they were suppose to fill out.

"I got detention on Friday. Can't go to band practice." Fangs shrugged. "No biggie."

"But your arm! What happened?" Starr asked.

"Bill's gonna tend to it. Again, it's no big deal." Fangs wrote the answer to fiv e questions. "Hey, do you know what humans eat? I think it's pepper popcorn without the pepper cause humans are strange. It was a science question."

Starr rolled his eyes. "You're changing the subject, aren't you?"

"Maybe…how did you guess?" Fangs asked.

Starr rolled his eyes again. They studied silently as the rest of the class chattered on. When the bell rang, they stood up and left the class, heading in different directions.

Fangs opened his locker and a familiar sheet of paper drifted down and landed in his waiting palms.

It was his McNulty drawing. LL had drawn devil horns and a pitchfork on the dog. Out of the corner of McNulty's eye was a teardrop and over the front was two sentences.

Ur going to lose in the Battle of the Bands. And ur dog is a wimp devil, like u.

Fangs gritted his fangs. _I will not get into another fight. I will not get into another fight. I will not get into another fight._

He slammed his locker shut and stomped out, heading home. _I will not get into another fight. I will not get into another fight._

"Hey Fangs! Ready to lose next Saturday?" LL shouted from across the half empty hall.

"GRRR!" Fangs slammed his fist into a nearby locker and dug his claws into the steel. His recent fight that day had not blunted his nails so much that he couldn't puncture the metal.

Realizing this was Fangsy's locker, Fangs clicked his claws back, immediately guilty.

"Wow! What a loser! Punching a locker!" LL taunted. Her eyes widen as she saw his not amused glare and she flew off before she could be the next 'locker' he'll punch.

Fangs continued on his way home. He had a project to finish. _I will not get into a fight. I will not get into a fight. I will not get into a …_

WHACK! Fangs smacked into a tree limb that he did not notice before.

"GRRR!" Fangs pounced on the tree limb and began clawing at the tough bark.

Fangs chewed on his pencil_. Should I do the project on_ _Burnie or McNulty? Bill or White Fang?_

Then an idea clicked into is mind. A way to get the Best Project prize. He took his pencil out of his mouth and began scribbling.

"Okay, go!"

Fangs jolted down the math question and solved it. Done! He stood up.

The math teacher smiled. "You again? Let's see." She looked over it. "Okay."

Fangs stared at the wall. His second chance. His heart beat faster with excitement. UB muttered angrily as she sat down.

"Go Fangs," the teacher said.

He turned around and scanned the question. The answer clicked in his mind and his eyes lit up. He scribbled what could have passed for work then the answer, a fraction of a second before UB.

"Good work Fangs!" the teacher praised. "Here's your roxs."

Fangs accepted the rox. "Thank you." He shot a smirk at UB before sitting down.

"Hold still, McNulty," Fangs grumbled, trying to hold his squirming moshling. The dog turned around and gave him a wet slurp across his face.

"Eww. Gross. McNulty, sit," Fangs ordered.

Being the obedient dog, McNulty obeyed, drooling slightly. "Up." McNulty stood up, quivering but still held still. Fangs ran the tape measure down McNulty's body, then from his head to his toes.

"Okay, I got your measure measurements. Your turn, Burnie," Fangs called.

Burnie huffed a puff of smoke but held still as Fangs measured him.

Fangs grinned. He was sure to win now.

Outside, everything was bright and sunny. Inside, Fangs felt horrible. He sighed and sat down. Damnin detention. He was the only one left there. He was lucky they still allowed him to play in the band competition. The furi that was suppose to watch Fangs was snoring away with his chair leaned back and his feet propped up on the desk.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The furi jump, falling off his chair. A girl furi that was the nurse, peeked inside. "Hello. Can you help with a the skin drip?"

"S-sure," stammered the furi, rushing out quickly to help her. Fangs rolled his eyes. In middle school, the love started, but it was clear adults can fall in love too. Fangs propped his chin on his fist and gaze sorrowfully out the window. Man was he bored.

He was suppose to do his homework here, so he took out his moshling homework. He worked silently on it.

One hour passed, then two hours. Wow. He was only suppose to be here for one and a half hours only, but he was also suppose to log out when he left, so the school could know when he left. Yet there was no furi to log out on. Fangs sighed, propping his chin on his knuckles.

He must have fallen asleep because he was groggily aware that the lock on the door clicked and the janitor's familiar jingle of keys faded.

Wait, the door had locked from the outside and he was stuck inside? What! Fangs leapt on the door and jingled it. "Hey! Let me out! Let me out!"

No response. Oh well, he had some a part of Burnie's lunch that the Katsongmas didn't eat and a vending machine was in the back of this room. He took out his crab and jelly sandwich and glupped it down, realizing how famished he was. He took a handful of rox out of his backpack and went over to the recently stocked vending machine. He bought mice crispies, spicy dragon rolls and, horray!, a cup of Slug Slush Slushies.

After his meal, he took the curtains off the window to use as a blanket. Feeling a bit scared with the full moon outside, he taped loads of paper on the window before curling up on the curtains and falling into an anxious sleep.

Fangs sat up, blinking to the sunshine streaming through the window. Where was he? Oh yeah, in the detention room. Today was the big day! The day when he'll prove to everyone that he wasn't some katsuma to be shoved around. He whistled happily and cleaned up the area he was dozing on. Who the hell made a mess of spicy dragon rolls wrappers? Oh yeah. Him. He grinned impishly to himself and threw away the last wrappers. When he jingled the door, it opened and he skipped outside. He ran home.

Before he got home, five figures trotted towards him. His five enemies. He gulped. They came closer. "Hey, loser!"

"No, you're the loser," Fangs growled, jumping back and unsheathing his claws. They surrounded him.

KA-POW!

SLAM!

BAM!

Fangs laid on the sidewalk, his face in the mud and his mind blank. As he slowly regained awareness, he felt something bouncing on him and licking his face, barking.

GWWRRAALL! RAWL! RUFF!

Fangs blinked, opening his eyes. "White Fang? McNulty?"

The brown and white one continued licking his face. Fangs sat up, groaning at how hurtful he felt. Aw man. He was still in the detention room. Then how did MaNulty get in? Fangs stretched, yawning and shivering. Then he noticed the tiny window was open. The detention room was under ground, sort of. White Fang's anxious face peered at him from the other side of the glass and Burnie was burning furiously.

"Hey you guys! You came to find me!" Fangs exclaimed happily.

_You were late, coming home. When you didn't come home in time for dinner, we were worried and came looking for you cause you missed our dinner and we're hungry so where's our dinner?_ McNulty whined.

Fangs laughed. Trust McNulty to worry about food. It was morning and the warm sun was shining. "White Fang, if you can go and find someone to help me, I promise to give you roast beast everyday if you'll like."

_What about me?_ McNulty asked as White Fang dashed off.

"You help me clean up and stay and I'll bring you everywhere I can." Fangs threw away some wrappers. McNulty sniffed at some and licked the crumbs. When they finished, Fangs could hear White Fang's loud barks and a loud, heavy pair of feet.

"What is it, you mangy wolf? Hey, stay away from the school! Hmm, it seems as if you're trying to tell me something. You want to go in the school? Alright, hold on while I open the door…Hey! Come back! At least wait for me! Sheesh, what am I doing, letting a dog into the school? What's this? A dragon coming in too? Where are you two leading me? The detention room? What, want me to open it? There…"

Fangs was leaning in his seat, his arms crossed and his paws propped up on the desk with an open book in his lap. McNulty was dozing on the next desk. Seeing the furi who had ditched him yesterday, Fangs cocked his head at the surprised furi. "Oh hi. I was so interested in this book, I lost track of time."

_Come on, Fangs!_ McNulty barked, running around his paw. _Stop combing and take me to the park!_

"McNulty, please! I'm trying to get my fur to stand up in perfection! I'll take you to the park tomorrow, I promise. Today, I have a band concert!" Fangs almost threw his hero out the bathroom but just set McNulty in the bathtub. "How about this? I bring you with me if you and White Fang take a bath? I can't bring you around, smelling like smoke."

Fine. Oh White Fang! Come here! McNulty held still as Fangs opened the faucet and ran warm water into McNulty's muddy coat. He rubbed his own shampoo into McNulty's fur and lathered it into his fur deeply before rinsing it. McNulty shook his fur out when he was done. Fangs dragged him into his room, the dog barking happily. Fangs did the same to White Fang before releasing him into his bedroom, where it was impossible to run around like crazy and break something. Covered in water and shampoo, Fangs took a shower.

Then, Fangs then turned to his mirror. Starr was going to paint a star over one eye. Nightstar was going to wear sunglasses. Terry was going to comb his fur into his eyes while Fangsy had highlights applied to his fur yesterday. Which meant Fangs had to gel his fur into spikes. Fangs took the never used bottle of hair gel and began applying it into his fur, cringing at the wet splats.

"Wow, is that Fangs?" Terrry muttered to Nightstar. He gestured to a yellow and blue katsuma striding towards them. The katsuma's hair was gelled into perfect spikes and a wolf moshling was trotting at his side. A dragon was perched on his other shoulder and McNulty was running around the calm wolf.

"Hey guys," Fangs greeted cheerfully. "I had to bring them. They were rubbing it in about how they went without dinner and had to go save me."

"That's okay. We brought ours too." Nightstar nodded at the ninja monkey on his shoulder.

"Professor is sleeping, what else? He's an owl," Terry explained, talking about the purple owl that he owned.

"Starr brought Jeepers and I bet Fangsy brought Bill," Nightstar laughed.

Fangs frowned and shook Burnie off his shoulder. The dragon immediately flew to Terry. "Where is Starr anyways?"

"He's getting ready. And he wants us in the back soon. As soon as Fangsy come," Terry explained, tickling Burnie.

"And I'm here!" Fangsy announced. Big Bad Bill was at his heels.

"I bet we're the only band who brought their pets," Terry grumbled as they walked in.

"Hey, we're suppose to sit down in the front. Our act is at the end, right after the Poppet Pops," Starr told them, leading them to their seats. It was already crowded and the show was going to start in five minutes. Fangs sat patiently, too nervous to talk to his friends. He rubbed McNulty's head as the show began.

He was surprised to find the other bands pretty much sucked. He knew they were horrible because the other bands didn't want to be in the music business in the first place. But he was impressed how…entertaining they were. Some stumbled over words. Others forgot what to say or how the song went or just froze on stage. Some giggled a lot and most was sweating a lot. The only good band, the one who practiced a lot, was the Poppet Pops. Sure they giggled nervously at the intro, but they did a pretty decent job of singing and playing their instruments.

Then, it was their turn.

"Remember, this is only a band practice. We are gathering at Fangsy's place and are only playing this for fun. There is no competition, no audience, no nothing. Only us," Starr reminded as they walked on stage, their moshlings at their heels. They took their position. Jeepers sat down next to Starr. White Fang and McNulty stood next to Fangs's drums and Bill smoothed his blue coat. Chop Chop curled his tail around Nightstar's record station.

"Hey, we're the Katsongma," Starr greeted. "And we're singing 'Rockstar', by Nickelback. If we suck, please don't hesist to throw tomatoes. We don't want to make a fool of ourselves."

There was a short laugh, which was better than the others. Just yawns and chit chat.

Starr tapped his paw. Fangs began drumming to the beat and Fangsy followed in tune. Terry gulped but began pounding on his piano. One two three four..

"I'm through with standing in line. To clubs we'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth. And I'm never gonna win. This life hasn't turned out. Quite the way I want it to be," Starr sang, his sweet voice booming through the microphone.

"Tell me what you want," Nightstar growled, letting Chop Chop squeak his record.

"I want a brand new house. On an episode of Cribs. And a bathroom I can play baseball in. And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me," Starr continued.  
>"So what you need?"<p>

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit. And a big black jet with a bedroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet."

"Been there, done that."

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars. My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
>Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me."<p>

"So how you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name," Starr sang.

"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars. In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's. Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny. With her bleach blond hair," Fangsy, Terry, and Fangs chorused. "Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar! Hey hey, I wanna be a rockstar."

Then White Fang, McNulty and Jeepers did something to help them. They began dancing. Not ball room or the waltz, but real classic rap dance. Where the people did back flip and jerked around.

If Starr noticed, he didn't show it.

"I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels. Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes. Sign a couple autographs. So I can eat my meals for free," Starr yelled at the crowd. They had stood up and clapped their hands to the beat.

"I'll have the quesadilla, on the house," Nightstar added in his deep voice.

"I'm gonna dress my ass. With the latest fashion. Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion. Gonna date a centerfold that loves to. Blow my money for me."

"So how you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame. I'd even cut my hair and change my name," Starr shouted, jerking across the stage like most rockstar singers. The moshlings continued their dance and the crowd was on their feet, clapping and grooving to the beat.

"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars. In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's. Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny. With her bleach blond hair," Fangs, Fangsy and Terry repeated, all nervousness gone. The crowd loved them. "Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar!"

"And we'll hide out in the private rooms. With the latest dictionary and today's who's who. They'll get you anything with that evil smile. Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar. I'm gonna sing those songs. That offend the censors. Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser. I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs. Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong."  
>"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars. In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's. Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny. With her bleach blond hair. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar!" Fangs, Fangsy and Terry shouted again.<p>

"And we'll hide out in the private rooms. With the latest dictionary and today's who's who. They'll get you anything with that evil smile. Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar. Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar," Starr finished, breathless. Jeepers, White Fang, McNulty, Burnie, Bill, and Chop Chop landed on their paws gracefully and held still before backflipping baack to their owners. Starr set down the microphone down. Fangs wondered if Starr would do a backflip into the crowd, but Starr merely smiled.

"Aww! Where's the tomatoes with our name on it?" He asked. "Didn't I telll you to be truthful and throw those blasted things at us if we sucked?"

They bowed before dashing off before LL's tomatoes can ruin their perfectly styled fur.

"Third place goes to Fur Real Furi Tunes," The stupid jainitor that left Fangs in the detention room announced, handing the group of excited Furi their third place trophy. There was a feeble round of applause.

"Second place goes to Zommer Zink," he continued. The polite applause rose again.

"And first place goes to…" he paused for the dumb part where they played the drumrolls. "The Katsongmas!"

"Yeah!" Fangs whooped as Starr dashed up to receive their prize.

"We did it," Terry yelled happily. This time the applause was genuine as the monsters stood up and stomped their paws, hooting and whistling.

"They love up," Nighstar said happily. "This will make us popular! This would make us be at the top with the top. This would allow us to eat at the popular table! This would let us talk as if it was no big deal with all the popular monster of the week! This would let us ball Iggy Tennis with the jocks! This would…"

"Attract unwanted attention from girls!" Fangsy screamed.

"Run!" Fangs added before dashing off with his moshlings at his side.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Starr told his pink eyed friend as they ran off, laughing as the crowd of female katsumas and the other five monsters advanced on them.

"Okay! I regret it! I don't wanna be popular!" Nightstar wailed as he dashed off.

Note to self and all the readers:

If you're a lonely author who has nothing to do with his or her life but to write dumb stories about some pet monster you adopted on a kiddy website, don't ever go into a band and instantly make yourself popular by showing off your hidden talents. It'll attracts unwanted attention from everyone and the other popular kids will beat you up with no mercy. If you were meant to be in the middle, not a jock but not a geek, then stay there. It's the best place to be.

But if you're looking for trouble or excitement, then try barking like a dog and growl at people. I'm serious. It annoys the heck out of people and they might chase you around for barking in their faces. Then they'll get in trouble for you beating up.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to add it cause I'm too lazy to. Fangs won the Moshling Project by bringing his dogs to school. They girls fussed over poor McNulty and the guys played frisbee with White Fang and Fangs got straight As for the rest of school life along with his band and they grew up to be a great band in a great bar with only each other and their moshlings to keep them company. That's the kind of life I want. No, no being in a band at a bar. Living by myself with only my pets to keep me company and my friends to hang out with. And all you guys to read and comment. If you hate it, tell me and I'll never publish another Fangs story.


End file.
